Love is a shooting star
by Sahad
Summary: Les pilotes de Gundam doivent se réunir pour une mission: protéger Relena mais surtout empêcher un avion d'exploser. Comment désamorcer une bombe dont ils ignorent tout?
1. L'avion

**Love is a shooting star**

Auteur: Sahad.

Note: Salut ! Y en a quelques unes qui ont aimé ''Tous les désespoirs sont permis'', titre qui n'a pas grand chose à voir avec la fic mais booooooooooooon. Ça c'est juste pour me changer un peu les idées car je bloque un peu sur la fic alors j'en écrit une qui est prête depuis un petit moment, vous retrouverez mon couple fétiche ! aller, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1:  
**  
_POV Duo :  
_  
Il fait nuit noire... Même pas une étoile... C'est dingue ce que je préfère ma p'tite L2 de ce côté-là.

Uwooooo... Mal au crâneuh ! J'ai p'têt un peu trop forcé sur la bière... Je sais, je n'ai que 15 ans, je suis beau gosse, je dois pas et blablabla...

Quatre me fait souvent le reproche. Mais j'y peux rien, j'adore l'alcool. Ça me permet d'oublier quelques temps cette putain de guerre (pardon pour le voc mais c'est vraiment ce que je pense !)

_FIN POV  
_

Il se mit doucement à pleuvoir, le Shinigami pesta ferme : il aimait la pluie, certes, mais sur Terre ça finissait toujours en averse ! Dans les rues sombres et désertes, on n'entendait que le bruit des pas pressés d'un ado déjà tout trempé.

Arrivé à la maison qu'il partageait avec les autres pilotes, il sortit tous les jurons qu'il connaissait lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas ses clés. Il sonna (enfin, il faillit démolir la sonnette en appuyant comme un dingue dessus.)

Trowa ouvrit la porte et trouva l'Américain grelottant et claquant des dents à s'en démolir la mâchoire. Il le fixa quelques secondes et lâcha :

« Entres, mais restes sur le paillasson en attendant que j'aille te chercher une serviette.

- O-Ok-Kay. » répondit Duo entre deux claquements de dents.

Trowa s'éloigna...

_POV Duo :  
_  
Agnaaa ! Il est trop beau, surtout avec ses yeux verts ! Uwow, je rougis rien que d'y penser ! Calme, c'est vrai qu'il a un beau cul et un corps assez... Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ! Ça doit être la bière ! Ah, tiens, déjà de retour...

FIN POV 

Trowa arrivait avec une serviette et un peignoir.

« Penche-toi.

- Nani ! - Duo prenait peu à peu les habitude du Japonais.

- Faut bien te sécher les cheveux, non ?

- Ah ouais p'têt... »

Duo s'exécuta, Trowa lui passa la serviette sur la tête et le peignoir sur le corps.

« C'est bon... Tu devrais aller te changer, tu vas attraper la crève.

- Oui Papaaaaaaaaa ! lâcha ironiquement Duo un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis sérieux, baka !

- Okay, c'est bon, don't be angry with me, Tro-chan.

- Hmm...

Le Français attrapa l'Américain et le hissa sur son épaule droite à la plus grande surprise de celui-ci:

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS !

- Si je le fais pas tu vas rester planté là et comme t'es têtu comme une bourrique, faut bien improviser. »

L'Américain était vraiment mal à l'aise mais en même temps, il était aux anges : vous imaginez que le mec sur lequel vous avez flashé vous trimballe sur son dos presque ? Autant dire que le Shinigami piquait un fard.

« Ça va Duo ? demanda Trowa qui le regardait en coin.

- Hn ?

- T'es tout rouge... T'as d'la fièvre ? inutile de préciser que Duo était à présent rouge fluo.

- Agnaaa ! C'est - C'est rein du tout ! »

Trowa avait maintenant posé Duo, qui gigotait comme un beau diable, à terre ; celui-ci voulut aller se barricader dans la salle de bain. Problème : le pantalon trempé avait glissé un tantinet, suffisamment pour que Duo se prenne les pieds dedans, s'agrippant à Trowa, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux par terre, l'un sur l'autre. Trowa était au-dessus et le fixait, Duo se noyait dans l'océan vert de ses yeux.

« Je t'ai fait mal ?

- What ? Duo se réveilla presque en sursaut.

- Je t'ai pas fait trop mal dans la chute ? Trowa continuait de le fixer.

- Nan... Ça va... »

Le Français se releva, Duo laissa échapper un grognement. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, n'osant pas regarder l'autre pilote en face puisque, de toute évidence, il l'avait entendu.

_POV Trowa :  
_  
C-C 'est moi ou Duo vient de grogner quand je me suis relevé ? Je reste interdit quelques minutes, puis Duo se relève. Le pauvre essaye de remettre son peignoir comme il peut... Ahem... Je ne cache pas que son corps me plait bien... Mais bon... Le connaissant comme je le connais (Duo, pas son corps), je suis sûr qu'il se foutrait de moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours... N'empêche que je suis sûr que ça ne lui plaisait pas que je me lève.

FIN POV 

Le jeune américain se relevait tant bien que mal, n'osant toujours pas regarder le Français en face, il se tourna et partit vers les chambres pour se changer.

Il avait enlevé ses chaussures à l'entrée et marchait pieds-nus sur le carrelage froid. L'eau qui dégoulinait de son pantalon le fit déraper et le Shinigami se retrouva à mordre les escaliers.

« PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE... !

- Ça va Duo ? S'inquiéta Trowa.

- Hn... J'ai mal, je suis tombé sur le bide sur ces escaliers d'mes deux ! »

Wufei entra dans la pièce, attiré par les beuglements de Duo :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre, Maxwell ?

- J'apprend à voler ! lâcha Duo, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

- Il vient de se ramasser à cause de ses vêtements mouillés... expliqua Trowa, toujours zen.

- Je vois... continua le Chinois. Ça va ? T'as pas trop mal ?

- Naaaaaaaaaaannnnnn ! Juste assez pour m'empêcher de te sauter dessus et t'étriper. Rien de grave. »

Sur ce, l'Américain tenta de se relever. Mais c'est une fois sur pied que...

_POV Duo :  
_  
Uwow. Je vois tout jaune. J'ai la tête qui tourne. J'me sens partir, quitter mon corps.

FIN POV 

Trowa rattrapa son ami juste à temps.

« Duo !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Wufei en s'approchant.

- Il s'est évanoui... Il a trop forcé sur ses muscles, il n'aurait pas dû se relever après sa chute. Je l'emmène dans sa chambre, tu peux passer la serpillière, steup Wufei ?

- Mouais... grimaça le Chinois. Change-le avant de le mettre au pieu, j'ai pas envie de changer les draps en plus ! »

Le Français prit l'Américain dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il le déposa contre le mur, par terre, et chercha des vêtements secs dans l'armoire, il prit un pyjama noir (le préféré de Duo) et s'approcha du corps inerte.

_POV Trowa :  
_  
/Bon, je vais commencer par le haut. Je m'occuperais du bas après./ Je m'exécute. /P'tain. Duo a un beau corps, y a pas à dire./

Je passe mes mains sur la peau chaude de son torse, elle est douce.

/Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ! Il est trempé et inconscient ! Il va attraper la mort si je ne me dépêche pas /

Je lui mets le haut du pyjama après l'avoir séché et là, je stoppe net : il va falloir enlever son pantalon...

/Et merde.../

FIN POV 

Wufei passait la serpillière comme le lui avait demandé Trowa. Ça l'énervait mais il fallait bien le faire. Quatre arrivait justement :

« Ben... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Trois fois rien... répondit le Chinois d'un air détaché. Maxwell s'est réché parce qu'il dégoulinait de flotte.

- Quoi ? Il va bien ? demanda aussitôt l'Arabe.

- L'est dans les pommes.

- C'est pas vrai... ! ajouta Quatre en se plaquant la main sur le front.

- Au lieu de te lamenter, prépare quelque chose à bouffer, tu veux bien ? (Ça relevait plus de l'ordre que de la question mais bon...)

- Tu as raison, Duo mourra de faim à son réveil.

- Je pensais plutôt à moi. Vu qu'il est tombé sur le ventre, prépare-lui une soupe, ça passera mieux et ça le réchauffera.

- Okay ! »

_POV Duo :  
_  
Aaah. Quel mal au bideuh ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ah oui, je suis tombé dans les pommes, et après ? Nothing, Nada, Rien, le trou noir... J'me relève avec peine ; tiens, chuis dans mon lit.

« Alors ça va mieux ?

- Uwaaaaaaah ! Je sursaute à deux doigts de l'arrêt cardiaque. Oh, c'est toi, Tro-chan.

- Je t'ai fait peur ? s'étonne mon pote.

- Un peu ouais !... Ça fait combien de temps que je pionce ?

- Bientôt une heure.

- Et... j'avale ma salive. C'est... Qui qui m'a changé ?

- Moi. »

Okaaaaaaaay. Calme, je dois rester calme (même si j'ai le coeur qui bat hyper fort !) ! Je devrais peut-être lui dire, tout ça, ce que je ressens pour lui, le bien que me fait sa présence... Oui... Non... Je sais pas trop. J'ai peur de perdre son amitié. Bon c'est vrai ça va faire trois mois que j'ai flashé sur lui et que je me torture pour savoir si j'ose lui dire ou pas. Allez ! Du courage, Maxwell !

« Trowa... ?

- Hm ?

- Heu... Je... Voudrais te dire...

- Quoi ?

- Je... Heu... Je... je serre les draps dans mes mains pour me donner du courage. Je t'ai...

- Duoooooo ! T'es enfin réveillé ! » Quatre entre dans la chambre, un plateau à la main.

Argh ! C'est vraiment pas le moment ! Quatre ! Pourquoi t'arrives quand il faut pas ! Bon, j'essaye de cacher ma rage, mais... ÇA CASSE ÇA ! J'ME SENS TOUT CON !

FIN POV 

Quatre s'approcha de l'Américain avec son plateau (et la soupe), toute son empathie lui indiquant que ça n'allait pas. Il se concentra un peu plus dessus et ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre.

« Je te laisse ton plateau là... reprit-il en le déposant sur la table de chevet.

- Quatre, je... commença Duo.

- T'inquiètes, j'ai compris... renchérit le blond avec son grand sourire habituel. N'attend pas trop longtemps, sinon ta soupe sera froide. »

L'Arabe se retira. Le Shinigami se sentait vraiment dégueulasse de chasser son ami comme ça. Il le regarda partir avec une pointe de tristesse, mais le laptop posé sur la table se mit à sonner, Trowa se dirigea vers la porte et appela le propriétaire de l'appareil qui arriva en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire. Il s'installa devant l'ordinateur et pianota quelque peu, puis une voix se fit entendre et un visage apparu sur l'écran :

« Salutations, je vous télécharge les informations pour la prochaine mission.

- Bien reçu... répondit le Japonais d'un ton neutre.

- Et merde... lâcha l'Américain.

- Un problème 02 ? interrogea J.

- Nan, rien.

- Bien. »

L'écran redevint noir et une petite fenêtre apparue : TELECHARGEMENT TERMINE. Heero agita à nouveau ses doigts sur le clavier et ouvrit le document d'un double clic. Il commençait à lire lorsque le téléphone résonna dans le couloir. Le Perfect Soldier sortit, suivi de Trowa. Le natté se retrouvait seul. Il fixa l'ordinateur d'un air mauvais puis se leva pour s'en approcher. Des étourdissements le prirent, ce qui le pressa à s'asseoir, il se pencha sur le laptop et lu :

_''MISSION : escorter le vice-ministre des affaires étrangères jusqu'à la colonie L1, la suivre dans tous ses déplacements. La protéger est la première des priorités. Le pilote 03 l'escortera jusqu'à se demeure et y disposera des enregistreurs ainsi que des caméras. Suivre l'itinéraire si joint.''  
_  
Duo grogna, puis se servit de ses petits talents de hacker (bien que Heero le dépasse dans ce domaine) et modifia certaines données du fichier : il changea 03 en 01.

/ Héhé... Ça l'arrangera, je pense. Et puis ça m'fait plaisir./

Il jeta instinctivement un regard à la porte, tous ses sens de terroriste en alerte : si Heero l'attrapait en train de bidouiller son laptop adoré, il risquait de ne plus jamais voir le jour de sa vie. L'Américain se hissa comme il pu jusqu'à son lit et avala la soupe que Quatre lui avait préparé.

Le Français projetait d'écouter la conversation du Perfect Soldier en mettant le haut-parleur, mais lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait de Relena, il le débrancha, pensant qu'il valait mieux les laisser seuls, puis il se rappela que Duo souhaitait lui dire quelque chose. Il retourna donc le voir.

_POV Trowa :  
_  
J'arrive dans sa chambre, la lumière est toujours allumée, et lui semble dormir... J'aime bien quand il pionce, il ressemble à un enfant, mais pas le même que d'habitude... Il a un visage serein. J'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras, mais je pense que ça le réveillerait... Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas résister, je m'approche... Je me penche doucement vers lui et, très légèrement, je l'embrasse...

_FIN POV  
_  
Le Français s'écarta du pilote 02 et s'en alla, en éteignant la lumière au passage, laissant l'autre dans la pénombre. Celui-ci se releva brusquement une fois qu'il fut seul :

/ Mais... Qu'est-ce qui lui prit... /

L'Américain avait mené sa main à sa bouche et caressait doucement l'endroit où son amour l'avait embrassé. Et si c'était une chance pour lui ? Peut-être que ses sentiments trouveraient une réponse. Il tourna la tête en direction de la porte et murmura :

« La prochaine fois... I hope you'll take me in your arms... »

Puis il sombra dans le sommeil.

---------------------------------------Le Lendemain--------------------- --------------------------

Le soleil passait à peine à travers les rideaux de la chambre, une main secoua le natté encore endormit et une voix l'appela :

« Duo... Réveille-toi, c'est l'heure.

- Mmh... Heero ? l'Américain émergeait difficilement. L'heure de quoi ?

- De commencer la mission. En bas dans une heure.

- Hai... »

Sur ce, le Japonais se retira.

_POV Duo :  
_  
Il est quelle heure ? Je me tourne vers le réveil... 6h45... Il est maso... QUOI ! 6h45 ! C'est pas parce que môssieur big-glaçon-que-même-un- iceberg-c'est-rien-à-côté-et-que-vous-connaissez-la-suite-Yuy est maso et complètement givré (c'est le cas de le dire !) que je dois l'être aussi ! Je sors de la chambre en deux temps trois mouvements et hurle comme un putois après Heero qui a déjà disparut en bas.

_FIN POV_

Quatre avait étalé sur la table plusieurs plans : celui de la navette qui les amènerait jusqu'à la colonie L1, celui du quartier et surtout celui de la maison Peacecraft.

« Dans deux heures, nous devons être auprès de Relena dans l'aéroport, départ à 10h00 précises, donc nous devons y être vers 9h30 au plus tard. Une fois dans la navette, nous nous disposerons ainsi : Wufei, tu iras en tant que pilote, tout est réglé. Moi, je me situerais dans la classe affaire ; Duo, tu iras dans les compartiment au-dessus des sièges, tu pourras aussi passer par la soute et ainsi manipuler des mini-caméras et des explosifs si nécessaire. Heero, tu pourras te déplacer librement en tant que stewart. Trowa, tu accompagneras Wufei en tant que co-pilote, et lors du relais, tu iras dans la soute pour aider Duo. Des question ?

- Hn. (Oui)

- Quoi Heero ?

- Où se situera Relena dans l'avion ?

- En 1ere classe, avec un de ses bodyguards, tu pourras mieux intervenir si tu peux te déplacer librement... Autre chose ?

- Non... répondirent en coeur les quatre autres pilotes.

- Bien, poursuivit l'Arabe, nous disposerons de micros et de mini-caméras, ainsi que des explosifs pour au cas où, ok ?

- Hai ! »

Les G-boys préparèrent les derniers équipements et conseils en cas d'imprévu.

_POV Duo :  
_  
Je me tourne vers Heero et lui pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres :

« Hee-chan. Pourquoi tout cet attirail si on doit juste protéger Rélélé ?

- ... il hésite à me répondre comme si ça pouvait compromettre la mission. Y a un type... Qui va, d'après les profs, disposé une bombe quelque part dans l'avion, comme c'est toi le pro des explosifs, ce sera à toi de la désamorcer.

- Hu-hum. Et je fais comment au fait pour rentrer dans l'avion ?

- C'est prévu... notre asiat' me désigne une sorte de conténaire. Tu auras trois quarts d'heure, après... C'est l'asphyxie. »

J'avale ma salive, c'est pas un truc sans danger... Je regarde le conténaire qui pourrait très bien devenir ma tombe à la moindre bourde. Pas franchement rassurant...

_FIN POV  
_  
Dernière vérification et les G-boys se dirigèrent vers l'aéroport, le Japonais alla voir Relena pour lui dire ce qu'elle savait déjà : qu'ils seraient là pour l'escorter et veiller sur elle (il se garda bien de lui révéler quoique ce soit sur la bombe).

Pendant ce temps, dans les toilettes, les autres pilotes s'occupaient du Shinigami :

« Micro, ok. Caméra, ok. Outils pour la bombe, ok... le blond énumérait minutieusement les instruments un à un.

- Dis Quat-chan, comment je saurais pour le temps ? s'inquiéta le natté en regardant encore une fois sa future prison. Je veux dire, je veux pas crever sous prétexte que j'étais pas dans les temps... Alors...

- Tiens... c'était la première fois depuis le début de la mission que le Français ouvrait la bouche, il tendait à son ami sa propre montre. Elle brille dans le noir. T'auras aucun mal à t'assurer du temps qui t'est imparti.

- Thanks guy ! » répondit le Shinigami avec un large sourire qui était tout de même un peu crispé.

_''Dernier appel pour le vol 907 en destination de L1, je répète, dernier appel''  
_  
« C'est l'heure. » trancha le Chinois.

L'américain se glissa dans le conténaire avec toutes ses affaires. Trowa partit du côté des pilotes avec Wufei et Heero pendant que Quatre allait enregistrer ses ''bagages''.

_POV Quatre :  
_  
Oh là là... Quand je vois comment il s'occupe de ce conténaire je plains le pauvre Duo... Je sens bien qu'il est inquiet sous ses grands airs, et puis, c'est pas que Duo soit claustrophobe mais il n'aime pas beaucoup être enfermé.

_FIN POV_

_POV Duo :  
_  
UWA ! Ça bouge ! Argh ! Heureusement que Quatre a mis l'étiquette ''fragile''... ! Bon le vol décolle dans environ un quart d'heure, je dois attendre quinze minutes puis sortir... Ça va, c'est simple. Oh ! Je dois être à destination, bon, top chrono ! Tiens... C'est quoi ce bruit sourd ?

_FIN POV  
_  
Le Chinois s'affairait sur les cadrans et examinait leur itinéraire.

« Bon, le voyage dure environ 12heures, ça nous laisse de la marge... pensa-t- il tout haut.

- Hm... acquiesça le Français, perdu dans ses pensées.

- C'est Maxwell ?

- Hein ? il sursauta.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour 02 ?

- Un peu. »

Sur ce la navette décolla. Les deux pilotes regardaient les ténèbres emplis d'étoiles qui étaient pour eux si apaisants. Puis un grésillement de leurs micros attira leur attention :

« Crr... Crr... Ici 04 à 03 et 05, me recevez-vous ?

- Ici 03, réception 5/5.

- Ici 05, que ce passe-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas... avoua l'Arabe d'une voix inquiète. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche... »

Les trois soldats restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes et comme pour confirmer les craintes de l'empathe :

« Crr... 02... Crr... Problème... Crr... »

Cette voix, si connue du Français, le fit presque sursauter.

« 02, au rapport ! ordonna-t-il.

- J'ai... Des ennuis... fut la réponse qu'il obtint.

- Une demi-heure que nous avons quitté l'aéroport, où en es-tu ? tenta le Chinois.

- Dans le conténaire. »

Les pilotes en restèrent abasourdis, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles :

« QUOI ! hurla Trowa qui, pour une fois, ne parvenait pas à garder son calme.

- J'ai entendu un bruit sourd tout à l'heure... Il doit y avoir quelque chose de lourd qui m'empêche d'ouvrir c'te merde...!

- J'arrive ! » coupa Trowa.

**A SUIVREUH !**


	2. Entre la vie et la mort

**Love is a shooting star**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Petite modification et, même si c'est un peu tard, je vais faire les réponses aux reviews. Quand on s'habitue à les faire, c'est dingue ce que ça choque de ne plus en voir dans ses propres fics...

Note 2 : réponse aux reviews

Yami ni hikari : Voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça te plaira.

Kaoro : Lol ! Mais si, à suivre. Je suis sadique, je sais ! Héhé...

**Chapitre 2 :**

Les pilotes en restèrent abasourdis, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles :

« QUOI ! hurla Trowa qui, pour une fois, ne parvenait pas à garder son calme.

- J'ai entendu un bruit sourd tout à l'heure... Il doit y avoir quelque chose de lourd qui m'empêche d'ouvrir c'te merde...!

- J'arrive ! » coupa Trowa.

Sur ce, le pilote 03 entreprit de descendre à la soute, prétextant un problème technique mineur. Il alluma une torche électrique et se mit à la recherche du conténaire.

« Quatre ? Je veux que tu me donnes le temps toutes les deux minutes.

- Compris. Trente-cinq minutes se sont écoulées depuis notre départ... »

_POV Trowa :  
_  
Plus que dix minutes, vite ! Comment trouver le conténaire dans tout ce bordel ! Je cherchais d'abord précipitamment mais là c'est plutôt désespérément... ! Et Duo ne peut pas m'aider, il ignore où il est dans cette soute ou devrais-je dire dans ce souk !

« Trente-sept minutes. »

Bon sang ! C'est pas vrai ! Je retourne tout mais ne trouve rien ! Où es-tu Duo ? Où ? Je cours, c'est comme si une force incroyable me permettait de tenir... !

« Trente-neuf minutes. »

Vite ! Vite ! Je retourne encore des bagages mais toujours rien !

_FIN POV  
_  
Trowa courait comme un fou, renversant tout sur son passage. Wufei entendait tout, comme Quatre et Heero ; celui-ci allait conseiller au Français de se calmer et de réfléchir lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre dans leurs micros à tous les quatre :

« Tro...-PANT-PANT-... Mes poumons...-GASP-... J'ai mal. »

La voix de Duo était faible, haletante. Trowa était affolé : l'être qui, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, lui était le plus cher au monde était en train de rendre ses derniers soupirs dans un râle qui était si faible. Il renversa tout de plus belle, cherchant, ne prenant pas le temps de penser ; chercher, quelque part, chercher, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Tous entendaient la voix de Duo, essoufflé, perdant le peu qui lui restait de conscience petit à petit. Le Français sentait les larmes monter lorsqu'il vit cet objet de malheur. Le conténaire avait une sorte de grosse malle posée dessus, empêchant l'ouverture du couvercle.

« Quarante et une minutes. »

Trowa se jeta sur la caisse avec tout le désespoir qu'il portait en lui, il poussait de toutes ses forces cette caisse qui allait coûter la vie de son compagnon.

« Allez ! Bouge saloperie ! hurla-t-il.

- Quarante-trois minutes. »

Le pilote aux yeux verts s'éloigna, prit son élan et alla se jeter de tout son poids contre la malle qui bascula.

« Quarante-cinq minutes... » annonça la voix tremblante de l'Arabe qui avait, de toute évidence, perdu tout espoir.

Trowa souleva le couvercle du conténaire pour découvrir dans ses entrailles le corps de celui qu'il aimait à présent de toute son âme, inerte. Ses mains tremblaient en s'approchant de ce corps, visiblement sans vie : Duo avait les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, une main sur la poitrine. Mais il ne bougeait pas. Il ne bougeait plus.

Le Français, n'osant y croire, le prit dans ses bras, éclatant en sanglot et maudissant les professeurs qui leur avaient imposé cette mission. Les autres pilotes étaient désolés, accablés et déchirés par les pleurs et cris de rage mêlés de désespoir qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre grâce à leurs micros.

Wufei fixait l'espace, n'arrivant pas à réaliser, Quatre était en larmes au grand étonnement des passagers qui l'entouraient et commençaient à s'inquiéter ; Heero, lui, s'était arrêté entre deux cabines, appuyé contre un chariot, les yeux dans le vide, tremblant.

_POV Trowa :  
_  
C'est pas possible ! Non ! Pas comme ça ! Pas maintenant ! Je t'en prie, réveille-toi ! Je t'aime tellement, mais je n'osais pas te le dire jusqu'à présent, il me fallait du temps. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Jamais je ne te laisserais partir comme ça ! Non ! Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te réveiller ! JE TE LE JURE ! JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS PARTIR ! TU ENTENDS, DIEU ! POUR RIEN AU MONDE JE NE TE LE CEDERAIS !

_FIN POV  
_  
Le Français exécuta tout ce qu'on lui avait appris en matière de sauvetage : le bouche à bouche, massages cardiaques, etc... Mais l'Américain ne réagissait pas, le pilote essaya encore et encore.

« -TOUSSE -TOUSSE !-

- Duo ! Oh, Duo ! Je suis si heureux! »

Trowa serra le natté, qui reprenait son souffle, contre lui. Le Français hurlait de joie :

« Il est vivant ! Vivant ! »

Les autres membres de l'équipe étaient soulagés : le jeune Arabe en pleurait de plus belle mais avec le sourire cette fois, Heero sourit d'un vrai-grand-sourire-qui-va-d'un-oreille-à-l'autre, et Wufei se permit même une petite larme de joie. Duo était hébété :

« On dirait que j'ai loupé quelque chose. ?

- Rien... sourit le pilote aux yeux verts. Absolument rien. »

Et, au plus grand étonnement de l'Américain, le Français lui prit les lèvres dans un long baiser passionné, profond, délicieux, auquel Duo s'empressa de répondre avec fougue.

_POV Heero :  
_  
Duo... On a eu si peur pour toi. On croyait avoir perdu le bouffon de la bande à jamais... Baka, tu peux être fier d'avoir réussi à m'foutre les boules. Bon, un peu de sérieux...

« La mission reprend.

- Ah, Hee-chan, arrête un peu le Perfect Soldier ! J'ai failli y laisser ma peau ! Hein, Mr. Glaçon ?

- Duo.

- What ?

- Ferme-la. Je te prête mon laptop, tu y fais gaffe, ok ?

- Yes, yes ! D'ont worry ! »

Je prend le chariot de nourriture et me dirige vers la 1ere classe : notre homme est peut-être là-bas. Au passage, je vois Trowa qui remonte, il a un air très sérieux, mais là, je peux voir ses yeux sourire. Mais bon, passons...

Hum... Je ne sens aucune aura meurtrière, le tueur n'est pas dans cette cabine.

_FIN POV  
_  
Duo avait atteint le compartiment au-dessus des sièges en passant par l'ascenseur de service. Le laptop accroché à son ventre et les caméras dans le sac, il allait posé un pied en-dehors de l'aire de l'ascenseur lorsqu'une voix le retint :

« Ici 05 à 02, ne pose surtout pas un pied parterre un fois en haut, c'est tellement fin que tu passerais à travers.

- Hu-hum, thank you Wu-chan... le remercia Duo en ramenant vivement son pied en arrière.

- Maxweeeell... râla le Chinois au petit sobriquet. Tu dois voir un câble, il traverse l'appareil d'un bout à l'autre, y a tout ce qu'il faut dans le sac pour jouer le spider-man.

- Hai, sir ! »

_POV Duo :  
_  
Eh ben... C'est pas la joie ! Bon, voyons... Je farfouille dans le sac et trouve tout le nécessaire comme l'avait dit Fei-chan. J'attache le harnais au câble et ensuite à moi, je fourre toutes les mini-caméras dans les poches spéciales dont est muni le harnais ; je mets les gants et à moi les joies de l'homme araignée !

Je m'avance, pendouillé au câble, je fais un mini-trou, la tête en bas, et y glisse la 1ere caméra... C'est la classe éco... Avec l'ordi, je vérifie si je peux la faire tourner... Ok. Je continue.

**A suivreuh !** lalala ! (Je vais finir par me faire tuer là, non ? Pitié non ! Je dois finir cette fic et l'autre ! Même si j'ai pas trop d'idée mais je m'efforce ! Promis juré !)


	3. Tension

**Love is a shooting star.  
**

Auteur: Sahad.

Note: réponse tardive aux reviews.

Kaoro : J'avoue ne pas avoir très bien compris ta review mais voici la suite et s'il te plaît, attend au moins la fin avant d'essayer de me trucider ! Lol.

Yami ni hikari : Voici la suite que tu m'as demandée !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 **:

_POV Heero :  
_  
Je suis dans la classe affaire, toujours rien... Aucune aura, aucun visage mafieux, rien ! Je m'arrête dans le couloir entre la classe affaire et la classe économique, je monte mon micro à mon visage pour que les autres puissent m'entendre même si je chuchote :

« Ici 01, le tueur doit être dans la classe économique, à vous.

- Ici 02, je place les autres caméras ? me demande Duo.

- Oui, on ne sait jamais, terminé. »

Bon, classe suivante...

_FIN POV_

POV Trowa :

C'est l'heure du relais, je vais descendre, mais par l'ascenseur de service cette fois, ça fera moins bizarre : je ne peux quand même pas dire qu'il y a encore un problème technique !

Plus que quatre heures de voyage... C'est risqué, l'avion peut sauter à tout moment... Rah ! Je n'aime pas la soute, apparemment Duo n'est pas encore là...

« 02, où en es-tu ?

- J'arrive, mec ! Heu ! 03... Deux minutes. »

Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre. Je vais jusqu'au conténaire et attrape le détecteur de bombe, je vais vérifier les bagages des passagers qui sont dans la soute (les bagages ! pas les passagers !).

_FIN POV_

POV Quatre :  
  
Toujours rien apparemment... Je ne vois rien d'anormal en classe affaire...

« 04 ? c'est la voix de Heero. Peux-tu utiliser ton empathie à longue distance ? Si oui, tousse une fois, sinon, deux.

- -TOUSSE-

- Ok. Il y a une énorme aura meurtrière dans la classe éco, essaye de localiser son propriétaire.

- -TOUSSE-»

Bon, toute mon empathie aux aguets, je ''scanne'' un par un les passagers.

_FIN POV  
_  
L'Américain descendit rejoindre son compagnon. Arrivé en bas, il prit le pilote dans ses bras, celui-ci ne protesta pas.

« Faudra qu'on discute après la mission... » souffla le natté en bouchant son micro.

Le Français acquiesça de la tête puis ils se séparèrent pour continuer leur travail. Duo fut le premier a brisé le silence :

« Du nouveau, Tro ? dit-il tout en manipulant le laptop avec beaucoup de précautions.

- Non... Il reste encore quelques bagages... répondit l'intéressé.

- Okay. »

_POV Heero :  
_  
Purée... En tant que Perfect Soldier, j'ai été entraîné à ne pas éprouver de la peur. Et pourtant... Huh, quelle incroyable tension dans cette cabine. J'ai l'impression que cette aura meurtrière risque de m'écraser à tout moment... ! Je ne pourrais pas tenir très longtemps comme ça, il y a de quoi devenir fou ! C'est horrible... ! Je ne peux pas supporter cette pression, c'est pas vrai ! L'impression qu'elle va vraiment finir par me mettre en pièce !

J'essaye de garder mon calme mais c'est dur ! Ma respiration... Je n'arrive pas à la normaliser... Qui peut dégager une telle aura !

« Heero ? c'est la voix de Quatre. Eloigne-toi de la cabine pour te calmer, sinon tu vas lui transmettre ton anxiété et il activera la bombe.

- Bien reçu. »

Je m'éloigne... L'atmosphère se détend, je peux à nouveau respirer normalement. Bon, je vais voir Quatre dans la classe affaire... Mais ! Il s'est évanoui !

« Que ce passe-t-il ? je demande ça avec un ton inexpressif, mais je connais déjà la réponse.

- Il s'est évanoui, comme ça, d'un coup ! Un malaise sûrement ! » c'est l'explication d'un des passager.

Non... Il a dû entrer en contact avec la source de l'aura et n'aura pas supporté la pression... Je ne vois que ça...

_FIN POV_

POV Duo :

Je pianote depuis un bon moment, Hee-chan m'a prévenu que Quatre avait eu un ''malaise'', Trowa cherche toujours la bombe... Mais où peut-elle bien être ?

« Wu, combien de temps nous reste-t-il avant d'atterrir ?

- Trois heures. »

Bon, faut que j'm'active un peu plus encore... C'est stressant... ! Travailler sans relâche sans savoir si c'est la dernière minute, voire la dernière seconde que je vis... Tu parles d'une guerre des nerfs !

Bon calme-toi Duo... Et réfléchis... Si c'était toi le tueur, où mettrais- tu la bombe ? L'instinct du Shinigami ne m'a jamais trompé dans ce genre de situation. Voyons...

Je ne vois que quatre emplacements possibles : l'avant, à la place du pilote ; en haut, le trou ferait exploser la navette ; la soute, pour la même raison ; et l'arrière, près du réacteur. Deux sont déjà hors course : en haut, je l'aurais vue et en bas, Trowa l'aurait trouvée. Avant ou arrière ? Allez, Duo, réfléchis... Plus vite, plus vite, plus vite !

« Wufei, vérifie dans la cabine de pilotage si la bombe ne s'y trouve pas. »

J'attends quelques minutes, la sueur me dégouline jusque dans le dos... Argh ! J'aime pas ça me sentir anxieux comme ça... !

« Négatif. »

_FIN POV_

POV Trowa :  
  
Pfou ! J'ai fait toute la soute : rien. Je regarde ma montre, plus que deux heures et quarante-cinq minutes avant qu'on arrive sur L1. Comme c'est parti, la navette n'explosera que quelques minutes avant l'atterrissage... Ainsi, L1 serait accusée de comploter contre la paix et la sphère terrestre, de plus, le vice-ministre des affaires étrangères serait hors d'état de nuire. Je ne vois que ça...

Je retourne auprès de Duo qui semble réfléchir dur. C'est rare de le voir à ce point plongé dans ses pensées.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je n'arrive à rien par l'informatique... Alors je suis mon instinct de Shinigami. »

Je le regarde, il est si sérieux pour une fois... Mais il n'a pas tort, l'instinct peut être très utile.

« Tro-chan ? sa voix me tire de mes pensées.

- Hn ?

- Si tu étais le mafioso, où placerais-tu la bombe ?

- Heu... je réfléchis quelques minutes. Je la placerais sous le siège de ma victime.

- Bonne déduction, mais mauvaise analyse : l'avion a été nettoyé de fond en comble avant le départ, les agents de maintenance l'auraient trouvée ; de plus, on sait qu'elle s'actionne manuellement (c'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'on sait sur cette bombe), donc la personne se trouve dans la navette, ne ? »

Uwow... Là, je suis sur le cul, Duo me regarde et prend un air faussement indigné :

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ça m'arrive aussi de réfléchir ! D'ailleurs, moi, si j'étais à sa place, je ne prendrais même pas la peine de me déplacer si c'est pour sauter avec la navette, le tueur... »

Et là, c'est comme un déclic. Ça tilt chez nous deux apparemment, nous nous regardons en même temps :

« Il l'a placé sur lui ! un coeur digne d'une chorale.

- Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! » râle Duo.

Bon, on n'a plus de temps à perdre !

_FIN POV_

POV Heero :  
  
« Heero ! la voix de Duo retentit dans mon micro.

- Hn ? je me met à l'écart.

- Le tueur doit porter la bombe sur lui puisqu'il choisit de jouer les kamikazes !

- Charmante déduction... Où en êtes-vous ?

- Ben, Tro est en train de passer tout la classe éco aux lunettes au rayon X, enfin, je crois que c'est ça... Bref, dès qu'on l'a trouvée, je me charge de la désamorcer comme convenu.

- Et tu vas t'y prendre comment, Duo ?

- Ben, un p'tit trou sous le siège et clic les fils... Pas con, hein ?

- Bon travail. »

Et voilà... Bon, si j'arrive déjà à réveiller le pauvre Quatre qui est toujours sonné.

_FIN POV  
_  
Le Français cherchait pendant que l'Américain préparait le nécessaire au désamorçage de la bombe.

« Je l'ai... lâcha Trowa.

- Parfait ! renchérit le natté. Let me see... »

Comme il l'avait dit au Japonais, le Shinigami fit un trou sous le siège du malfaiteur. Il passa la main entre l'accoudoir et le coussin du siège aussi discrètement que possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il respira un grand coup et tira sur des fils, juste assez pour les voir.

« Trowa... chuchota-t-il. Passe-moi la pince. »

Le Français s'exécuta, scrutant le travail minutieux de son compagnon : Duo tenait trois fils dans sa main, un noir, un vert et un rouge.

_POV Duo :  
_  
Et merde ! Le choix décisif qui nous sauvera ou nous fera tous sauter ! Quel cadeau... !

« Kuso... »

Je prends une grosse bouffée d'air, me mord la lèvre inférieure, lequel ? Imaginez : vous êtes un pro des explosifs, vous devez désamorcer une bombe dont vous ignorez tout et vous tenez trois fils, vous balançant allègrement entre la vie et la mort. Avouez que c'est flippant !

Bon, calme-toi Duo-chan, c'est pas le moment des bourdes... Le noir ? Le vert ? Le rouge ? Noir ? Vert ? Rouge ? Gosh ! Fucking shit! Le noir !

Je coupe...! Rien. Ouf. J'entends une voix qui vient de là-haut :

« Mais c'est quoi c'est écouteurs ! »

Opa... C'était pas le bon ! Vite ! Vert ? Rouge ? Je panique ! Je tremble trop ! Une main se pose sur mon épaule : c'est Trowa.

« Courage, tu vas y arriver, j'ai confiance. » il me dit ça, sûr de lui, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres qui le rend très sexy. Arrête de baver, Duo !

Bon... Je coupe !

_FIN POV_

_  
POV Trowa :_

Nous avons atterri sans problème, le tueur a été arrêté et nous, on rentre après avoir déposé tout le bazar électronique de surveillance chez les Peacecraft. Mais il y a quelque chose que j'ai du mal à comprendre :

« Dis Duo. Quel fils as-tu coupé ?

- Le vert.

- Comment as-tu su que c'était celui-là ?

- Je l'ai choisi parce que... C'est la couleur de tes yeux ! »

Il me répond avec un de ces grands sourires dont il a le secret... Je lui souris en retour. Oui, nous avons pas mal de chose à nous dire...

**A SUIVRE...**

Sahad : VOILAAAAAA !Alors, je sais pas comment vous voulez : je fais la suite ou pas ? Cette fic peut rester comme ça ou non, à vous de décider et pour ça, quelques reviews pour me dire, hai ? Arigato gosaimasu !


	4. Happy St Valentin

**Love is a shooting star.  
**

Auteur: Sahad.

Note: réponse toujours tardive aux reviews.

Yami ni hikari : Et une suite ! Une !

Christine : Heu... Le soleil couchant je ne sais pas trop... Mais ok pour un petit chapitre supplémentaire !

**Chapitre 4 :**

**  
**_POV Quatre :  
_  
Je suis aux fourneaux, comme d'hab, en train de préparer le dîner. J'entends des pas dans le couloir, quelqu'un se rapproche... Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner, je sais de qui il s'agit :

« On en a eu des émotions, hein ? la voix de Wufei est si douce à mes oreilles.

- Oui, je lui répond, et les émotions, ça creuse ! »

Je lui souris, il me répond. Mon Chinois adoré s'approche de moi et passe ses bras autour de ma taille en posant sa tête sur mon épaule... Je ne le sens pas très à l'aise.

« Tu sais, Quatre... Je... Je me sentais vraiment impuissant dans l'avion quand tu... il cherche ses mots.

- Shht... je le coupe. C'est du passé, je vais bien et je sais que maintenant tout ira pour le mieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Il me regarde de ses yeux couleur d'ébène, je pourrais m'y perdre... Je le fixe, lui sourit encore une fois et ajoute :

« Tant que tu seras là, tout ira bien. »

Il me sourit, j'aime lorsqu'il le fait, ça lui donne un air doux. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le masque qu'il porte lors des missions. Nos lèvres se rencontrent, je sens ses mains sous ma chemise. J'en ai des frissons, jamais je ne me lasserais de ses caresses. Je coupe le gaz pour que le repas ne brûle pas, m'accroche à son cou, il me prend dans ses bras et me porte jusqu'à son lit.

_FIN POV_

Le Chinois avait allongé le blond sur le lit et l'embrassait d'un long et doux baiser. Puis il le brisa, prit d'un léger fou-rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna l'Arabe.

- Non, rien... répondit le brun en se calmant.

- Dis ! insista Quatre.

- Je pensais à Heero... Il est le seul hétéro du groupe. Je me demande avec qui on pourrait le caser.

- C'est déjà fait... trancha le blond avec un large sourire.

- Avec qui ? Relena ?

- Non... Avec une amie de Duo : Heero en pince pour Hilde... continua l'Arabe en riant.

- Ça me rassure qu'il ait lui aussi son... Paradis. Peut-être le décoincera-t- elle un peu. ? »

Les deux garçons rirent aux larmes. Puis Quatre caressa la joue de son compagnon de ses lèvres :

« Je t'aime tellement Wufei...

- Moi aussi, Quatre... Moi aussi... »

Le Chinois prit les lèvres du blond dans un baiser plein de tendresse.

OoOoO

« Héhé... Y en a qui s'amusent bien à côté !

- Hm... »

Trowa regardait Duo qui collait l'oreille au mur, ressemblant plus à un enfant qu'à un ado de 15 ans. Le Français sourit tendrement au jeune garçon natté et s'approcha. Il avait un pas mal assuré malgré le fait qu'il soit sûr que ses sentiments trouveraient des réponses, l'Américain le fixait toujours avec un large sourire :

« Duo... Heu... On a dit qu'on aurait une conversation après la mission...

- Oui... acquieça l'intéressé en prenant une bonne bouffée d'air. Tro... Je... Ça fait un bail que je voulais te dire que... Que je... Que je t'aime...

- Moi aussi, Duo... avoua Trowa. Je... J'avais remarqué que j'avais déjà beaucoup plus d'estime pour toi que pour les autres... Enfin, je me sentais vraiment bien avec toi et... C'est dans l'avion lorsque j'ai failli te perdre que j'ai enfin compris... I love you. »

Le natté s'approcha doucement et alla se blottir contre le torse de son amour. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras, le serrant tendrement et caressant longs cheveux. Puis la voix de l'Américain se fit à nouveau entendre :

« J'avais peur de te le dire... Peur que tu ne m'aimes pas suffisamment, peur que tu me rejettes et que je perde à jamais ton amitié... Face à cette idée, le fait de rester près de toi comme un simple ami me convenait... Mais dans mon coeur, je voulais plus. »

Il y eut un court silence qui fut brisé par un rire échappant à l'Américain, ce qui étonna le Français :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Si tu t'en es seulement aperçu dans l'avion... un sourire malicieux s'était dessiné sur le visage de Duo. Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé dans la chambre avant la mission ?

- ... Heu... Ben... son vis-à-vis rougissait à ce souvenir, ne sachant pas vraiment que répondre à cette question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Je croyais que tu dormais et... Je sais pas trop pourquoi, en fait... »

L'Américain éclata de rire à la vue du visage de son compagnon, puis, se calmant, il rapprocha son visage du sien et y déposa un doux baiser, passant sa langue sur les lèvres de son amant et jouant avec la langue de celui-ci. Le Français allongea le garçon sur le lit, reprenant ses lèvres, et laissant à ses propres mains le loisir de découvrir le corps de celui qu'il aimait tant... Lorsqu'une sonnerie se fit entendre.

_POV Duo :  
_  
Encore c'te putain de saloperie de bordel de portable ! (ouh là, niveau voc je m'arrange pas !) Je fusille du regard cet appareil qui a osé nous interrompre, cependant, je me lève et vais voir ce que c'est, accompagné de Trowa qui tire une sale tronche, pour une fois, laissant clairement voir son mécontentement !

J'ouvre le laptop pour y découvrir. Surprise ! Le vieux-J-pas-beau- qu'aurait-bien-besoin-d'une-chirurgie-esthétique qui nous fixe, il a l'air surpris de me voir. Bon, faut dire que je suis un peu moins bien fringué après les assauts de Trowa (je suis pas nu pour autant, hein !) puis il finit par ouvrir la bouche :

« Où est Heero ?

- Il est sortit... je réponds avec un sourire avant d'ajouter. Apprendre...

- Apprendre quoi ? mais quel curieux, c'est pas possible d'être aussi possessif, faudrait lui dire que la pédophilie est interdite !

- Ce que vous n'avait pas été fichu de lui apprendre... répond mon amour avec beaucoup de calme, ce n'est qu'apparent, bien sûr.

- Je lui ai appris tout ce dont il a besoin ! répondit sèchement le vieux.

- Tout ce dont VOUS aviez besoin... rectifia aussitôt Trowa sur un ton encore plus sec.

- Il est parti apprendre à être ce qui fait de nous des êtres humains ! je tiens à écourter la discussion. Il y est allé de son plein gré, sorry pour vous, vieux bouc, mais votre cruauté ne le touchera plus ! »

Sur ce, je referme le laptop sous le regard amusé de Trowa qui rigole, ça le rend très sexy ! Argh, arrête de baver, Duo !

« Tu crois qu'il a apprécié ? J'imagine déjà sa tête.

- M'en fiche ! je lâche. Ça lui fera les pieds au Papi Mojo ! Fallait pas déranger Shinigami. »

Et je vais me frotter en ronronnant contre son torse.

_FIN POV_

POV Trowa :  
  
Duo l'a bien envoyé balader. Je souris, il vient se blottir contre moi. Heu... Non, il se frotte contre moi en ronronnant, un vrai chat ! Ça me fait rire, il s'accroche à mon cou et je le reporte vers le lit. Là, je l'allonge et reprend là où nous avions été interrompus... Je caresse doucement la peau de son torse tout en déposant quelques baisers dans son cou. J'entends sa respiration s'accélérer et des petits gémissements...

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher se sourire... J'enlève doucement son haut, c'est un peu gênant, et puis mes yeux ont envie de le voir... En entier. Il fait pareil, je laisse mon regard examiner ce corps si parfait, sa peau si douce... Je me penche et commence à chatouiller de ma langue l'un de ses tétons, Duo a d'abord un sursaut puis doucement se laisse aller, il laisse échapper un soupir dans lequel je peux lire son plaisir.

_FIN POV_

Le Français laissa sa langue jouer encore un peu avec le téton de son amant, puis doucement descendit un peu plus bas, vers le ventre, tout en enlevant le pantalon du natté ; le sien vola aussi à travers la pièce, bientôt suivit par deux boxers.

Etant à présent nus dans les draps, leurs mains caressaient l'autre, découvrant chaque partie de son corps. L'Américain eu un hoquet de surprise lorsque son amant s'empara de son membre, exerçant un lent va et vient le faisant totalement délirer. Le natté se mit à gémir, laissant sa tête basculer en arrière ; un tsunami de plaisir montait en lui, sa respiration était saccadée. Les doigts du Français se présentèrent à lui, il les humidifia rapidement sans hésiter.

Trowa se releva et approchant sa tête de celle de son compagnon, il chuchota :

« Ça va te faire un peu mal, je pense...

- Ça va... J'ai confiance. »

Duo reprit les lèvres de son amant, il sentit les doigts de son compagnon pénétrer son être, il laissa un gémissement lui échapper. Mais il se surprit à vouloir crier lorsque son compagnon entra en lui. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques minutes, s'embrassant fougueusement. Le lent va et vient que débuta le Français arracha un gros soupir de plaisir à son amant.

Des vagues de chaleur et de plaisir montèrent en eux, Duo hurla le nom de son amant en se libérant entre eux suivit de Trowa quelques dixièmes de secondes plus tard. Celui-ci se retira et se coucha aux côtés de son amour.

« Héhé... On a un peu mâché les préliminaires, né ? rigola le natté.

- Désolé, j'ai pas eu la patience d'attendre... grimaça Trowa.

- rire Mais nan ! C'était vraiment bien...

- Mais... ?

- Mais la rechute est duuuure. J'étais au septième ciel et là... »

_POV Trowa :  
_  
Sacré Duo, il a toujours le mot pour rire, nous rigolons quelques minutes et lorsque le silence revient, c'est le moment que choisit Quatre pour gémir suffisamment fort pour que nous l'entendions : refou-rire général.

_FIN POV_

Les garçons étaient dans la cuisine, discutant, riant ; Trowa raconta aux autres la petite discussion avec J, faisant rire les autres pilotes. Puis, doucement, Duo s'approcha de Heero et lui dit :

« Hee-chan, tu sais que demain c'est la Saint Valentin. Qu'est-ce que tu vas offrir à Hilde ?

- J'en sais rien... avoua le Japonais d'un air dépité. Je n'ai jamais eu une relation avant et là... J'ai pas d'idée...

- T'as qu'à lui offrir des fleurs... Des roses, et un nombre impair, hein ? lança l'Américain.

- Pourquoi impair ? s'étonna le brun.

- Parce que ça porte malheur si c'est pair ! renchérit l'Américain.

- Ah...

- Je peux te proposer quelque chose, Heero ? demanda le Français.

- Bien sûr ! » Heero était près à tout entendre.

Trowa se rapprocha et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, le Japonais l'écoutait attentivement puis le remercia en souriant.

------------ le lendemain------------

Quatre se réveilla face à des fleurs, un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage, il alla remercier le Chinois qui se trouvait dans la salle d'à côté en train de lire. Ils échangèrent un doux baiser.

Duo émergeait doucement du brouillard de la nuit, il était dans les bras de son amant qui lui souriait. Trowa lui tendit une petite boîte, l'Américain la prit avec toute la délicatesse du monde et l'ouvrit pour y découvrir une bague. Il remercia vivement son amour et rigola en tendant à son amour une boîte contenant également une bague :

« On a eu la même idée... '

- Oui... Mais c'est cool ! Thanks Tro ! Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Hee-chan ?

- Je lui ai proposé d'emmener Hilde sur Terre, à Disney land et au zoo.

- Disney land... Tu m'emmènes ? demanda énergiquement le châtain.

- D'accord, on y va. Comme un couple normal, né ? Pas en terroristes.

- Yes ! »

Dans le parc d'attraction, deux couples marchait face au soleil couchant. Chacun tenant son amour par la main.

**OWARI**

Sahad : Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai écrit ça à la demande de certaines lectrices, thank yaaaaaaaa pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir !


End file.
